


Heaven's a puddle of mud

by InkyJustine



Series: Uncharted: Spring Week [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Nathan's inner child, Puddles - Freeform, Sibling Incest, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyJustine/pseuds/InkyJustine
Summary: The puddle was huge. The biggest puddle that Nathan had ever seen and it was calling his inner child to the surface. Beside him, Sam rolled his eyes and called him twelve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Uncharted Spring Week prompt: "Puddles" on the 10th of April

The puddle was huge. The biggest puddle that Nathan had ever seen and it was calling his inner child to the surface. 

“Scotland really has the biggest ones, huh, Nathan?” Sam said beside him, his own eyes fixed on the muddy circle. That was a lie of course. They had driven through bigger ones while in Madagascar, but this one could compare. It came close. 

“For this time of year,” Nathan added. The snow had melted a while ago, but that only meant that it had rained more than it snowed instead.

Nathan was wearing rubber boots for a change, not particularly fashionable, but more practical than his usual footwear. Too bad he’d left his adventuring shoes at home. The woman who had let them rent a cottage out in the forest had told them about a couple of ruins, not open for tourists, but she had seemed to take one look at them and had gotten a good-natured glint in her eyes and had told them, in good confidence, or so Nathan had felt. They were bound to get into trouble, but Nathan couldn’t say no to Sam’s enthusiasm. He shared it, too, after all. And they simply would be careful. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Sam asked. He tugged at Nathan’s hand. Out here no one knew they were related. It was nice to have this, the freedom to hold hands undisturbed. Nathan eyed the muddy water once more. Then he looked around for good measure, switching hands to keep holding onto Sam’s while Sam watched his antics in amusement.

“Looking for someone?” Sam laughed. Nathan was grinning. Right beside the puddle was a very conveniently high rock.

“Come on, let’s jump in that puddle,” Nathan said. In barely suppressed excitement he tugged at Sam’s hand again. 

Sam snorted. “What? Are you five?”

Again, Nathan tugged at Sam’s hand. He kept on grinning, because there was a mischievous look creeping into his eyes as well. Sam had no business calling anyone five, when he once ate five bags of candy in one day. His belly hadn’t thanked him for it and Nathan had been left to prepare a hot water bottle for him and rub his belly after it had cooled. In contrast, what could go wrong with a puddle of mud.

Nathan raised a brow at him. “Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about this. What happened to the little things you missed?”

“Can’t say that mud puddles were high up on that list.” Sam grinned, but he had yet to pull Nathan away. 

“But it was on the list?” Nathan asked. The day was warm. The rain had finally cleared up and Nathan wrapped his arms around Sam’s middle. One of Sam’s arms came up around his shoulder in turn.

“Somewhere right at the bottom.” Sam made a gesture with his remaining hand to indicate just how far down the list it had been. “You know the prison in Panama had, on occasion, mud puddles as well,” he added.

“Yes, but… did you jump into them?”

“The guards and prisoners weren’t the puddle-jumping kind, I have to admit.”

Nathan pressed a kiss to Sam’s cheek. His voice always grew wistful when talking about that part of his life. It worried him every time it happened. Especially as Sam still refused to talk about what had happened, if there was anything more that had happened. Books and exercises for thirteen years. It sounded unlike his brother, even if Nathan hoped it had been all, but he doubted it. With Sam it never was.

“Come on, Sam,” Nathan said. 

Sam looked thoughtful for a moment longer. Then he wrapped an arm around Nathan’s chest. “Anything for you, little brother,” he said.

Nathan grinned. He led Sam to the big rock off to the side. A few jumps and they stood on top of it. Nathan planned to make The Biggest Jump.

“At the same time?” he asked and Sam nodded.

“However you want, you big child.” A teasing note was in his voice. Nathan ignored him.

“On three then!” With both of them jumping, the splash was going to be epic. No matter the wash they would need afterwards. Maybe it would rain again. Problem solved.

“One,” Nathan said. He bent his knees slightly.

“Two.” Beside him, Sam snickered and Nathan looked over quickly to catch the edge of a grin.

“Three!”

Nathan jumped. There was a definite lack of movement beside him. He hit the mud puddle feet first. The splash was indeed big, but Nathan let out a startled shout when he sunk in down to the hip.

“Fuck! What the fuck?” he yelled.

Up on the rock, Sam was laughing hard enough to double over.

“Not funny, Sam!” Nathan called out when he saw Sam pull out his phone and snap a picture. 

“It is,” Sam wheezed. “I just have to send this to the others.”

“Don’t you dare!” Nathan shouted and tried to wiggle and move his legs. The mud was encasing him and holding him tight. “A little help here?” Nathan added when it became apparent that he was only getting out with a lot of effort.

“Alright, alright, just wait a moment,” Sam said. “Serves you right.”

Nathan watched him climb off the rock and amble over. 

“Do you think you can pull me out?”

Sam tested the mud, creeping closer. “Yeah, just,” Sam reached out and Nathan grasped his hand, “I’ll just pull you out. Ready?”

“Yeah,” Nathan said and felt Sam pull. He tried to get some kind of leverage and pushed at some rock he felt under his feet. The mud was way too thick, more sand and dirt than water.

Inch by inch he felt himself move closer to Sam.

“Damn, you’re heavy,” Sam grunted. It felt like Nathan’s boots were filled with mud. They were inching down his feet. At least one of them was.

Crap.

“It’s the mud,” Nathan complained. Suddenly, with a sucking noise, Nathan’s body came free and he stumbled into Sam’s arms. Sam was sniggering. Probably because Nathan was covered in mud from the waist down. One of his feet was missing a shoe. 

Sam shot another photo before Nathan could stop him.


End file.
